<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jardín del Edén by eiderdietrich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635488">Jardín del Edén</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiderdietrich/pseuds/eiderdietrich'>eiderdietrich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Church Sex, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Graphic Description, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Murder Family, Murder-Suicide, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophile Bruce Wayne, Pedophilia, Possessive Jeremiah Valeska, Smut, Wizard of Oz References, Yellow Brick Road</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiderdietrich/pseuds/eiderdietrich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>el único lugar donde debería sentirse seguro era donde la inseguridad crecía cada vez más. Así es como funciona en el Jardín del Edén, especialmente cuando tienes nueve años.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth/Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne, Jeremiah Valeska &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Martha Wayne &amp; Thomas Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATENCIÓN: por favor, leer notas al final del 2do capítulo.<br/>PD/ aclaración.</p><p>esto es un breve resumen de lo que sufre bruce estando con sus padres.<br/>absténgase a las consecuencias de etiqueta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce tiene nueve años cuando sufre un estado gripal y debe hacer reposo.</p><p> </p><p>para su suerte, no es necesario asistir a hospitales. no costosos, mucho menos públicos, gracias a las maravillosas manos de su papá, thomas wayne. el hombre talentoso en las licenciaturas de medicina y cirugía.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce se tambalea ligeramente, con sus pies en las nubes, sin aliento, casi jadeante y con sus mejillas ruborizadas hasta las puntas de sus orejas.</p><p> </p><p> pasos pesados hacen crugir la madera de la mansión y siente que podrían pasar horas desde su cuarto hasta la habitación de sus padres, del otro lado del pasillo.</p><p> </p><p>finalmente llega, y siendo respetuoso, da unos pequeños golpes a la puerta, sin saber bien la hora con certeza debido a los mareos.</p><p>solo recuerda vagamente correr por el jardín del Edén, y luego una cena típica familiar.</p><p> </p><p>no hay respuesta.</p><p>así que se adentra.</p><p> </p><p>su pequeña anatomía decae en la punta de la cama matrimonial, y debido al estruendoso ruido, mamá y papá despiertan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>martha, madre amorosa, abre sus ojos rápidamente y con temor, muy preocupada. </p><p>enciende la luz cercana en la mesa nocturna y mueve el brazo del hombre con el que estaba durmiendo.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas despierta somnoliento y perdido, mira los ojos de su mujer y sabe que algo anda mal.</p><p>baja la mirada hasta los pies de la cama, encontrando a Bruce casi inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p>todo médico y cirujano tiene instrumentos en su casa, particularmente si es millonario.</p><p> </p><p>el adulto se levanta y acuna al niño en brazos, despertándose repentinamente como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiese hecho entrar en razón, cuerpo y tierra.</p><p> </p><p>suspira pesadamente, sin saber que le ocurre a su adorado hijo. de todos modos, no es algo que no pueda solucionar. él es muy talentoso, así que lo tiene controlado.</p><p> </p><p>a diferencia de los pasos que daba el pequeño Wayne, los de Thomas eran acelerados.</p><p>llega a su oficina lo más pronto que puede, lo recuesta sobre el escritorio.</p><p>rebuscaba instrumentos de trabajo en los cajones y finalmente se colocó un estetoscopio.</p><p> </p><p>las manos firmes de su papá comienzan a desvestir al infante, acariciando cada centímetro de piel inocente que deja a la vista.</p><p>su mano se detiene en el pecho de bruce y el silencio de la mansión ayuda a escuchar los latidos, muy lentos, casi inaudible.</p><p>sin embargo, thomas mantiene la calma y comienza a despojarlo de las demás prendas de vestir.</p><p>toma una pequeña linterna de trabajo y posa una mano en el rostro de Bruce, abriendo sus ojos y apuntando los destellos de la luz, buscando alguna respuesta o índice a lo que le ocurría.</p><p>su vista estaba perfecta e intacta, así que prefirió recorrer otros lugares.</p><p>revisó sus oídos, su boca prematura, la cual aún mantenía sus dientes de leche.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas enterneció al recordar cuando su primer diente se cayó.</p><p> </p><p>su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, atemorizado y esperanzado de que no fuese nada grave.</p><p> </p><p>era un médico, así que debía recorrer cada extremo de su cuerpo.</p><p>más sabiendo que era su hijo, no era la primera vez que lo había visto desnudo, pero si era la primera vez en muchos años.</p><p> </p><p>con cierto morbo y curiosidad, comenzaba a bajar su ropa interior, levantándolo y ayudándole a mantenerse de pie.</p><p>por supuesto, bruce estaba demasiado ido, así que no tuvo más que intentar aferrarse, sin importarle mucho estar desnudo frente a su progenitor.</p><p> </p><p>thomas ayudó a bruce a mantenerlo de pie mientras se inclinaba un poco para tocar, averiguar, y recordar cada parte de ese infante vergonzoso.</p><p>lo dió vuelta de manera lenta y abrió sus nalguitas, pasando su dedo índice por el medio de estas para comprobar si había sangre o no.</p><p> </p><p>gracias a dios, no lo hubo, y su pequeña virilidad estaba correcta cuando decide palpar con sus dedos.</p><p> </p><p>el médico descarta todas las posibilidades de algo grave, solo es un resfrío con fiebre.</p><p>se pregunta si martha, su esposa, se encargó de abrigar al niño cuando salió corriendo al jardín.</p><p> </p><p>ahora el problema es suyo, así que carga al infante desnudo y lo sienta en la antigua bañera.</p><p> </p><p>a Bruce le dolería, pero al menos calmaría esa fiebre.</p><p> </p><p>gira los grifos y deja caer el agua fría, comenzando a llenar.</p><p>busca una manera de enfríar más rápido, así que se dirige a la cocina y busca en el congelador, bingo, hielo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>cuando regresa donde bruce, él está temblando y asustado, no entiende mucho, pero el frío lo despertó.</p><p> </p><p>su figura paterna le regala una mirada de tranquilidad para que no se asustara, así que comienza a verter los cubos de hielo de manera suave, viendo como Bruce agoniza un poco.</p><p>este le hace una señal de silencio, puesto que no quería crear un caos, mucho menos despertar al mayordomo o mamá.</p><p> </p><p>bruce asiente y se queda callado como un buen niño.</p><p> </p><p>suspira y comienza a ceder, no es tan mala después de todo, su cuerpo ya está aliviado.</p><p>el adulto se encarga de limpiarlo, acariciando cada extremo con una extraña adoración que no había sentido jamás.</p><p> </p><p>después de un rato considerable y no muy pasado, thomas decide tomar una toalla y levantar al pequeño de la tina, envolviéndolo en esta para secarlo.</p><p> </p><p>lo guía hasta su habitación, y lo deja sentado en la cama, yendo a su armario para buscar algo cómodo.</p><p>ropa interior y solo la parte de arriba de un pijama a botones.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce se acurruca en su cama con la mirada perdida, pero ya más consiente y el cabello húmedo.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas se aparta y va al baño, tomando la primer medicina calmante.</p><p> se dirige al cuarto de Bruce de regreso y se sienta cerca suyo, vertiendo un poco de jarabe en la tapa y así acercárselo a su boca.</p><p> </p><p>“aquí, beber.” ordena y bruce bebe de manera obediente.</p><p> </p><p>thomas aprueba y da cariños en su cabello, besa la frente del niño y está dispuesto a levantarse, salvo por la mano que lo detiene, pidendole quedarse o al menos dormir en el cuarto de mamá y papá.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas se niega, no quiere exponer a su esposa a enfermedades o gripes.</p><p>entonces suspira y se recuesta al lado de bruce, tomándolo de la espalda baja para aproximarlo.</p><p>el infante cierra sus ojitos ya más calmado gracias a los cuidados de papá y finalmente cae en los brazos de Morfeo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>bruce no recuerda la última vez que pisó el jardín del edén, pero su padre está dispuesto a enseñarle uno donde no pueda enfermarse.</p><p> </p><p>el pequeño comienza a tener desayunos en la cama, arándanos y jugo de naranja, miel sobre sus hot cakes.</p><p>por supuesto, cariños de sus padres, no quieren que se sienta solo, sin embargo, es hijo único y está destinado a sentirse por mucho que no intente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>pennyworth, el mayordomo, casi amigo de bruce, adora la infancia y ver la evolución, por supuesto, está devastado por ya no ver correr a bruce por la mansión y el jardín.</p><p>sin embargo, sirve a su disposición y al de su familia.</p><p> </p><p>pennyworth decide encender la televisión para el pequeño, sin embargo, solo hay decadentes noticias sobre lo mal que estaba ciudad gótica.</p><p>alejado de la realidad en la que bruce se encontraba.</p><p>así que se dirige a una pequeña biblioteca y toma un casete antiguo, los ojos de Thomas, quien se encontraba al lado de su hijo, se iluminan un poco, ya que era su película favorita, y estaba seguro de que pronto sería la de bruce. </p><p> </p><p>“the mask of zorro” el mayordomo menciona en un susurro cuando visualiza la pantalla y decide dejar a solas a ambos.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>los ojos de Bruce se abren cuando siente el olor apetitoso de un exquisito desayuno, no tarda mucho en sentir dolores.</p><p>a diferencia de migraña, el dolor se encontraba abajo, en su pelvis.</p><p> </p><p>se asusta, pero también se avergüenza.</p><p>siempre le han enseñado lo que debe mantener oculto y nadie debe tocar.</p><p> </p><p>toma coraje y valentía para ir al despacho de su padre, caminando de manera extraña mientras se cubre con su diestra. </p><p> </p><p>su padre alza la vista y deja la pluma de tinta a un costado cuando escucha a bruce levantado.</p><p> </p><p>frunce el cejo extrañado, ya que no solía bajar debido a las dificultades, sin embargo, se toma el tiempo para tener una buena explicación.</p><p> </p><p>bruce se la dará.</p><p> </p><p>el infante se dirige a él y se sienta en frente con cierta incomodidad y la mirada en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>“bwah... me... t-tal vez...” bruce solo murmura balbuceos, no se sabe con certeza si es debido a que no solía hablar mucho, o simplemente estaba muy avergonzado.</p><p>lo que sea, thomas se levantó del asiento y se colocó cercano, posando una mano en el hombro del más joven. “cuentame, no te avergüences con tu padre, bruce.”</p><p> </p><p>cierra sus ojos con fuerza y señala su entrepierna, sin comprender que le sucede a su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas intenta no reírse al ver lo adorable que se ve bruce, sin embargo, le da una sonrisa cálida.</p><p> </p><p>“baja tus pantalones.” ordena en un tono suave y seguro, a lo que bruce duda un poco pero cede.</p><p> </p><p>los baja y se encuentra con una pequeña erección matutina, demasiado pequeña y prematura.</p><p> </p><p>“no creo que sea normal, papá.” susurra nervioso, demasiado inocente.</p><p> </p><p>“ lo es, así funciona el cuerpo humano, cuando seas un poco más grande, podrás plantar pequeñas semillas.” intenta llevar el tema de manera inocente, una manera en la que bruce no se permita asustarse o tener miedo, debe ser normal.</p><p> </p><p>thomas jala de las prendas superiores de su hijo y lo lleva al asiento donde estaba momentos atrás, sentándose y luego dejándolo sobre su regazo. </p><p>pasa un dedo sobre la tela, haciendo a bruce estremecerse. </p><p>él se siente demasiado pequeño, más de lo que ya es.</p><p> </p><p>mientras Bruce abre un poco más las piernas, thomas continua bajando la ropa interior y gira el asiento hacia el gran ventanal que tenían detrás.</p><p>la hermosa bella vista al jardín, donde bruce solía jugar.</p><p> </p><p>el jardín del edén de thomas, era mucho más diferente al de bruce, pero de todos modos, el niño sería participe en ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce era como la manzana brillante, deliciosa e intocable, mientras que thomas era el hombre codicioso, el ser humano corrompido por aquella lujuria y manjar que tenía en su regazo.</p><p>decide probar solo un poco a la hora de tocar y aliviar a su hijo. él no sabía que bruce sería una especie de adicción, un pecado mortal.</p><p> </p><p>los dedos de Thomas se encuentran en la virilidad del joven, haciendo un vaivén de arriba abajo. a Bruce le duele, es extraño y no está acostumbrado, sin embargo no hay mucho que pueda hacer, sabe que su papá es médico y que precisamente está enfermo, así que sabe que de alguna manera, lo está curando.</p><p> </p><p>bruce se aferra a los pliegues del pantalón de thomas y suelta algún que otro gemido amortiguado, intenta concentrarse en los árboles del jardín, en lo que a él le gustaba desde el otro lado del ventanal de despacho.</p><p> </p><p>thomas hace un poco más de presión en la punta y ve de reojo que ya comenzaba pintarse de un color más rosa.</p><p>entonces bruce solloza y finalmente ensucia los dedos de su progenitor con un poco, solo gotas, de líquido pre-seminal, casi agua.</p><p> </p><p>se siente exhausto y mareado, confundido y avergonzado, de todos modos, su erección desvanece.</p><p>thomas decide agarrar un pañuelo cercano del escritorio y lo pasa alrededor de la base de su pequeño miembro, limpiandolo para así subir sus pantalones y ropa interior.</p><p>da un beso en la sien y le susurra. “eres un buen chico, cada vez que algo así suceda tienes que comentármelo, si lo haces a solas costará un poco más.”</p><p> </p><p>“sí, papá.”</p><p> </p><p>asiente y camina hacia su habitación, cuando se cruza al mayordomo, este lo mira demasiado cómplice, no hay secreto o lugar en el que no haya estado para limpiar o hablar con el señor wayne, así que sospecha entre ellos dos.</p><p>sin embargo, no puede hacer ni decir nada más que guardarselo.</p><p> </p><p>bruce se ruboriza cuando se encuentra con la mirada anciana y se encierra rápidamente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jardín del Edén II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jeremiah jamás ha sido un padre, pero siempre se ha preocupado por Bruce como si fuese uno.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NO es daddy kink, es mucho más que un simple fetiche.<br/>realmente jeremiah intenta llevar a bruce al otro lado del paraíso, manipulando al infante.<br/>la pedofilia intenta ser consensuada, al menos en este fic.<br/>leer NOTAS finales.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bruce era un niño feliz y ligeramente tímido.</p>
<p>era la alegría de wayne manor.</p>
<p>poco después, la energía desvaneció junto a sus padres, los cuales murieron en un callejón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>él no era alguien cuerdo, no después de la muerte de sus padres, sino un leve grado antes de que sucediera el incidente nocturno.</p>
<p>bruce era muy sobreprotegido, de una manera casi enfermiza, así que ahora lo necesitaría mucho más.</p>
<p>no tenía sus progenitores, por ende no tenía guías.</p>
<p>no de ese estilo, aunque si tenía a alfred, su mayordomo.</p>
<p>persona anciana la cual presentó a un fiel amigo de thomas wayne.</p>
<p>porque, alfred simplemente es demasiado malo para cuidar o entender criaturas divinas, así que le daría el cargo a alguien más, y por supuesto, sería bien pagado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>la última vez que habían hecho una reunión de trabajo, fue para poner en marcha el plan de wayne plaza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jeremiah, jeremiah valeska era su verdadero nombre.</p>
<p>al principio, bruce, lo vió como una amenaza, demasiado sofocante y entrometido, no entendía bien, y no sabía como él se preocupaba tanto o porqué pasaba tanto tiempo en la mansión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>no tuvo más remedio que darle una oportunidad, de todos modos estaba solo, y él quería lo mejor para Bruce, ni siquiera quería el dinero que le habían ofrecido, solo necesitaba al infante, con eso podría sentirse más que lleno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>bruce tiene nueve años, así que es un poco indomable. a diferencia de los otros niños, tiene un trauma, así que es bastante llevadero si se trata de la mano dura que miah le pone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sus pequeño dedos pálidos están sucios, y su boca también.</p>
<p>no entiende como, pero sabe que duele, </p>
<p>la parte izquierda de su rostro duele más, y es que, justo ahí, la encía está colorada.</p>
<p>bruce tiene sus primeros dientes de leche, y ahora están cayendo.</p>
<p>solo es uno, y el primero.</p>
<p>tiene miedo, él es demasiado bonito para dejar de sonreír.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>se dirige hacía miah preocupado, avergonzado y con los labios apretados.</p>
<p>el adulto solo deja los instrumentos y planos en el escritorio, tronándose los dedos casi molesto al ser interrumpido.</p>
<p>bruce sabe, se lo ha explicado más de una ocasión, que miah no debe ser interrumpido en la hora de trabajo.</p>
<p>sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y se giró, encontrándose a bruce con colores extraños.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿has estado comiendo arándanos y uvas en una hora indebida?” se burla molesto, y luego vuelve a tomar compostura, después de todo, es un niño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bruce niega con su cabeza, no quiere hablar, no quiere escupir y derramar el líquido carmesí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>entonces miah observa con adoración cada mueca que sale del rostro inocente del infante, y toma de su brazo con la mano enguantada.</p>
<p>lo deja en un asiento cercano y se dirige a sus instrumentos, tomando unas pinzas de trabajo.</p>
<p>se acerca a bruce, y observa sus ojitos temerosos, tomándole del cuello y urgiendo su pulgar en la boca para que abriese.</p>
<p>su ropa está sucia, pero ya no importa, lo importante es parar el sangrado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jeremiah introduce la pinza en su boca y busca el diente, tocando uno por uno de manera agresiva.</p>
<p>finalmente lo encuentra y hace un poco de presión. bruce siente que puede desmayarse, lamentablemente, no puede hacer nada más que gimotear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>la mano enguantada jala hacia abajo y el diente se desprende de la encía, dejando un poco de saliva rosa caer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>por supuesto, el grito de bruce puede escucharse por toda la mansión. </p>
<p>no está permitido gritar, así que lo más probable es un castigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“dada... larada, dada.~” tararea miah, tranquilo mientras bruce guarda los sollozos con la boca hinchada y un poco abierta.</p>
<p>decide colocar la pieza dental en un frasco, con un nueve y una B en la etiqueta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ahora lo colecciona, sabrá que ese diente de leche, fue de bruce, a los nueve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bruce no entiende porqué hace eso, pero no le toma importancia, de todos modos él colecciona autos de juguete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p> </p>
<p>si hay algo que bruce pueda adorar, son las pastas con salsa y marisco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>así que el mayordomo prepara la comida especial, no porque bruce lo haya pedido, sino porque miah decide tener una cita con él.</p>
<p>sí, como la de los adultos, no es tan malo, después de todo, ambos se sienten cómodos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>el olor apetitoso despierta al castaño, levantándose con rapidez del sofá para ir a la cocina.</p>
<p>Alfred regaña y le pide amablemente que vaya a cambiarse, que le espera un evento importante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>miah se encuentra frente al espejo de la habitación, arreglando el cuello de su camisa y un suéter cálido que le había robado a thomas.</p>
<p>necesitaba encantar a bruce, así que estaba dispuesto a usar cualquier ventaja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>cuando la campana suena, la cena está servida.</p>
<p>jeremiah ya se encuentra en la punta de la mesa, demasiado presentable para su pequeño prometido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bruce baja las escaleras con unos cortos pantalones, una camisa, y un chaleco en particular, que hace juego con sus zapatos y pantalón corto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jeremiah se siente cada vez más enamorado al verlo así de frágil e inocente.</p>
<p>mientras que el infante solo se siente incómodo, caminando con la mirada en el suelo hasta el otro lado de la mesa.</p>
<p>Alfred sirve la comida, la pasta apetitosa y el estómago de bruce gruñe. agradece que miah no lo escuchó. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>no está permitido hablar o hacer ruidos en la mesa, así que tienen una velada tranquila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“bruce, ¿ya lavaste tus dientes?” miah pregunta, recordando la vez que se cayó el primero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“si no los haces todos los demás van a caerse.” explica bastante amenazante y Bruce empalidece, corre hacia el baño dispuesto a lavarlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ terminado.” dice entrando a la habitación, quedándose en el marco de la puerta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿terminado qué?” él quiere ser llamado como thomas, y era algo que estaba dispuesto a conseguir. “ven, acércate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bruce en silencio va hacia jeremiah, quién está sentado en el borde de la cama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jeremiah abre sus piernas y cuando Bruce está demasiado cerca lo toma atrayéndolo a su pecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bruce está familiarizado con el olor y la calidez del suéter, así que no hace objeción y decide quedarse ahí, mirando un punto muerto y oscuro dentro de la habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ terminado... papá...” susurra demasiado bajo, muy avergonzado y luego se remueve para mirarle a los ojos.</p>
<p>jeremiah no duda en besarlo como si fuese un adulto, de manera hambrienta y pasional.</p>
<p>el infante se queda estático, eso solo es visto en las películas. y ahora tiene miedo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“quiero dormir.” dice rápidamente y se remueve, a lo que jeremiah se encanta con el miedo y los ligeros roces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jeremiah asiente y comienza a recostarlo, dejando besos al rededor de cada rastro de piel inocente que veía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bruce sigue incómodo, pero cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse en qué va a dormir. </p>
<p>no es la primera vez en la que es manoseado, sin embargo, sabe que algo está mal.</p>
<p>y es que jeremiah está bajando sus pantalones y desabrochandolos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>le costaría caminar varios días, tal vez semanas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>él había arrebatado su pureza, y no sería la única y última vez que volvería a hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>la segunda vez que Bruce es manoseado, es algo bastante calculador de parte de miah.</p>
<p>lo tenía todo controlado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>no hace mucho tiempo Bruce quería ver una película, así que pide permiso, siempre debe pedirlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>miah encara una ceja cuando Bruce vuelve a insistir, y termina cediendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“the Wizard of Oz” era lo que aparecía en pantalla.</p>
<p>el mayordomo comienza a cerrar las cortinas y deja a merced del infante galletas y leche, a la par que jeremiah se acomoda en el sofá, frotando sus ojos para no quedarse dormido a la primera parte.</p>
<p>las películas no son su fuerte, mucho menos si se trata de cosas infantiles.</p>
<p>de todos modos, debía despejarse un poco de sus planos, así que estaba bien pasar tiempo con su pequeño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bruce toma una galleta y se acurruca cerca de miah, a lo que el adulto lo acerca un poco más y rodea con su brazo, viendo los destellos de luz blanco y negro en la tv, ya que aún era antiguo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>los minutos pasan, y finalmente Bruce se entretiene demasiado, jeremiah solo espera paciente a que termine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>los ojos de bruce están demasiado concentrados, y cuando decide prestar atención en el acto número II de la obra, justamente en el camino amarillo, ve entre los árboles una figura extraña.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>se levanta y la mano de miah se desliza hasta su trasero, cayendo al sofá.</p>
<p>mira atentamente como Bruce toma el control y retrocede, quedándose frente a la pantalla un buen rato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>él se siente un poco entumecido, la muerte está presente de nuevo y recuerda a sus progenitores.</p>
<p>se siente angustiado, y piensa que tal vez debería estar igual que el hombre entre los árboles.</p>
<p>colgado, sin vida, descansando en paz junto a los suyos.</p>
<p>siente sus ojos picar, pero no está permitido llorar, miah sabe, lo sabe perfectamente, sabe la escena que no pudieron cortar por bajo presupuesto en la filmación, sabe que Bruce es demasiado observador, sabía que le dolería, y ese era su objetivo, sin embargo, hizo parecerse alarmado.</p>
<p>se reincorporó e intento llamar la atención del chico. el cual fue de regreso al regazo de miah con cierto horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>miah le da consuelo y cariños, a lo que él comienza a ceder solo por tener miedo, necesita esa protección que tanto ansiaba y anhelaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ahora es mucho más fácil tocar a Bruce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>el adulto lleva las manos firmes al torso, acariciando por debajo de la vestimenta mientras mira a bruce con un brillo en los ojos y los labios curvados hacia abajo de manera burlona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“pequeño corazón, no te preocupes, papá está aquí.” Bruce asiente callado y se remueve, sabiendo que dolería debido al sentir la erección creciente que palpitaba en su trasero.</p>
<p>reprime nuevamente sus jadeos y se deja a merced del adulto.</p>
<p>sin embargo, ahora las caricias y el abuso, se siente más aliviado, más reconfortante y más cálido, como si fuese amado de verdad, con fuerza y rudeza, sintiéndolo a flor de piel.</p>
<p>su cuerpo jamás logra llegar a expulsar algún tipo de líquido, y en ninguna de las dos ha sido capaz de mantener una erección.</p>
<p>a pesar de ello, él se siente demasiado bien cuando lo hace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ahora que miah acabó dentro suyo, se siente lleno, de todos modos, es inevitable querer terminar en el camino amarillo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>notas finales.<br/>_</p>
<p>debo aclarar que no he escrito algo hace más de años, y que esto solo lo he hecho en un corto lapso de 6 horas, mis dedos e imaginación se dejaron llevar, lamento la mala redacción y el mal uso de palabras repetidas.</p>
<p>ACLARACIÓN FINAL: bien, el final me he inspirado en la escena eliminada del camino amarillo (el mago de Oz) donde realmente se graba el suicidio del hombre y tal.<br/>creo que, a mi parecer, está bien ambientado para los programas en los años donde bruce era niño y tenía nueve, sobre todo pensar en algo como ello.<br/>lo veía inocente, mi punto de vista es, que él quiera sentir los brazos acogedores de sus padres en el cielo, solo una pizca de ello con tan solo morir para estar a su lado.</p>
<p>nada más que decir, fin del comunicado, adiós.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>